The Angel's Child
by MistyFoxHeart
Summary: What if Yami decided to stay after the Ceremonial Duel? What if Yugi wasn't actually human? What if there was a new threat and he needed his siblings help? What if the cards actually had living counter parts? What if Yugi's three older, triplet siblings where the first people you see when you die? Rest of summery inside along with parings
1. News?

Summery

_What if Yami decided to stay after the Ceremonial Duel? What if Yugi wasn't actually human? What if there was a new threat and he needed his siblings help? What if the cards actually had living counter parts? What if Yugi's three older, triplet siblings where the first people you see when you die?_

_Yugi and the rest of the gang have notices strange things going on after Yami decided to stay. Yugi has an idea of what's going on, but if he told his friends he'd have to give up his secret and put them at even more of a risk. His choice was chosen for him the day a special visitor came by the Game Shop needing to take him somewhere else …_

Parings:

Bronzeshipping Puzzleshipping Tendershipping Puppyshipping an OCxOC

Misty: Oooo YAY! My first story ever :D. Yugi will you do the discaler for me?

Yugi: Yes Ma'ma, Misty doesn't own anything except for the plot, misty, shade, zach, and my other forms designs! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Yug', did you see the news last night?" Jou shouted at his spiky haired friend while running down the halls. "No, I haven't Jou, and why are you so worried about the news, you never are?" Yugi pointed out to his blond friend.

"Because listen to this, there is a girl that went missing, but there was no sign of her leaving or being kidnapped, all of the doors and windows were locked, closed, and all not broken. Even after she disappeared they all were the same as they had been left."

"That doesn't answer the other question, why were you watching the news?"

"My dad pulled me in to watch it, but that's still creepy," Jou shivered at the thought

"Well we can talk about this more at the Game Shop after school," Yugi responded while in deep though. Jou nodded and they started to walk to class, unknowing that they were being watched closely.

* * *

OMG SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!

It's been a while since I've seen the series so sorry if their personalities seem a little off ^^;

Reviews are much apreciated!


	2. A Stranger's Phone Call

YAY! Chapter two :D

Misty: no one cares child

Yugi: thats not nice!

oh well :] Yami the disclamer and no buts!

Yami: Fine, MistyFoxHeart doesn't own anything except for her O.C.'s, the plot, and Yugi's other forms!

* * *

As Yugi headed home he was in deep thought, 'what is going on? I feel like I know what's going on but if I told anyone they might think I'm crazy, or even worse send me off to have experiments done on me…' he shivered at the thought. He walked in through the door and was greeted by his grandpa, "How was school today?"

"Fine, same as usual," Yugi answered casually, "Only Jou actually watch the news," Jii-Chan chuckled at his grandson.

"You are right it's not every day you hear about him watching the news, I wonder why he was?" he said as he scratched his chin. Yugi walked back towards the adjoined apartment. When he got into the living room he saw Yami walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries. "Hey Abiou, what happened at school?"

"Nothing much, just learning and hearing about Jou watching the news," Yugi repeated for the second time in the last few minutes. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever her that about him, what bet did he lose?" Yugi laughed, "He didn't lost a bet his dad made him. Also they are coming over later," Yami looked over to the door expecting Tristan and Jou to come bursting in wanting food. "Yami, when I say later I mean later," Yugi rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his room to finish his homework before the others got there.

* * *

"Hey Yugi!" Tristan shouted followed by Jou, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto. "Yugi, ya have anything to eat? I'm starving!" Jou asked while walking into the small kitchen in the apartment. Everyone started talking when Solomon came in saying to turn on the T.V.

"The young girl that had mysteriously disappeared has just been found moments ago, but torn into shreds, due to the severity of the of the body we are not allowed to show the scene. We are only to say at the moment it doesn't look like it was done by any human or animal even which makes us wonder, what else is in this world that could do this?" Jou turned the T.V. off and turned to everyone else. "What the heck is happening!" he said with a worried expression. The house phone started to ring and Solomon went to go and answer it. "I don't know, but I really don't like it either," Seto stated while looking at the door just waiting for what ever it was to try and come in.

"Yugi, someone wants to talk to you!" Jii-Chan shouted from the kitchen. Yugi got up and walked into the kitchen and got the phone from Jii-Chan. "Hello?" He answered hesitantly.

"Yugi? Are you alright? We saw the news; do you understand what's going on?" a hurried feminine voice sounded from the other end.

"M-M-Misty!? Is that you? Yes, we're fine, and I have a good clue," Yugi stuttered hearing the other's voice.

"Yeah it's me, and I'm coming to pick you up and take you somewhere else!" Misty stated with a firm tone.

Yugi sighed, " Can my friends come? They could become a potential target too!" he pleaded knowing that they could be left behind to possibly die if he left.

"Okay, but only because you had a valid point. Get packed up I'll be there in two hours, got it?"

"Yeah and I'll tell them that, but we may need to stop by their houses to get their stuff, okay?"

"Yes, I know Yugi just start getting packed," and with that she hung up. 'Great now there will be lots to explain to them' he rubbed his temples as he entered the living room where everyone else was.

"Who was it?" Ryou looked at him. "Someone that I know very well, and I've got to go pack so do you Yami. I'll explain later, and all of you are coming with us but we'll be stopping by your houses as we leave for you to pack. We will be leaving in two hours," Yugi rushed upstairs leaving everyone else confused as to what was going on.

* * *

You will get to know why is going on in the next chapter :D

Misty: Please Review!


	3. A Car Ride With A Stranger

MUHAHAHAAHAH!

Misty: now your kinda scaring me...

Yugi: Yikes!

Rain: What is the child planning now? *sighs*

Misty: MistyFoxHeart owns nothing but the plot, her O.C.'S, and Yugi's other forms!

* * *

"Aibou? What's going on?" Yami came into Yugi's room after he got up there to pack.

"I'll tell you on the way like the rest, okay? Because we really need to pack up, if not then I don't know what she would do!" he said feeling rushed by the lady that called and trying to get himself ready to tell everyone his one, most terrifying, secret that he has kept his whole life.

"Yugi, if that person on the phone threatened you we will help you," Yami stated firmly.

"No, she didn't, she is just wanting to get me out of here for certain reasons okay, just please get packed up!" The smaller sighed while folding his clothes to put in his suitcase. Yami just shook his head and left to do his little packing.

* * *

After getting all packed, Yugi took all his stuff down stairs to the living room where he heard yelling.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Seto yelled. Yugi and Yami rushed down stairs to find out what was going on.

"Well, you don't seem to kind to others... it makes me wonder why you and Yugi are even friends," A Crimson and black haired woman said calmly, as if he hadn't even just yelled at her.

"Hey Misty," Yugi sighed at her, making everyone look over to him. Misty was a tall girl, she wore a leather jacket, dark denim jeans, an orange t-shirt, black converses, a black spiked collar, her hair was crimson red with black ends, and she had a bright green eye, but her other eye couldn't be seen.

"Okay, good now we can get a move on to get you guys packed up and out of Domino. We don't have all day, we have to be out of here before nightfall, so load up!" She stated harshly, not leaving any room for argument. She walked up to Yugi and grabbed his bag and went out the door. Yugi and all the others got outside to see a large Humvee, "well, are you guys going to get in or not?" the red-head tapped her foot, obviously annoyed.

* * *

It took four hours to go by everyones house and get everything packed, and it was all too soon for Yugi, seeing as he had hours with of explaining the whole problem.

"Now, Yugi, we need to know whats going on and now." Yami Looked at him with a strong gaze.

"Yes, I know just let me get myself together" He took a deep nervous breath before starting to tell them, " I'll start at the beginning. I'm not really human, but I'm not like something that will just go off and kill everything in sight. I'm half demon and half angel," he took a shaky breath and continued," Misty is my half-sister because we share the same father, but my mother was a demon. the only thing is that both my dad and Misty's mom are both the Devil and God." He flinched at the yell that they all produced. He shook under all the shocked stares aimed at him.

"B-b-but how? You don't seem like you would even be related to anything that connects to Hell or even just the devil!" Tea cried out shocked.

"I do trust you, but how do w know if even a grain of that's true? If you can show us that you are what you say you are," Seto said.

"You're not doing it in this vehicle! When we get to where we're going then Yugi can show you, or else I will make sure your death certificate is personally given to you much earlier than it was originally. Just let me say each of you have pretty good futures in front of you, and I do know what will happen in your future!" Misty growled back at them.

"Oh and Misty is a Gate Guardian of Death," Yugi said awkwardly. Everyone remained silent the rest of the ride.

* * *

Yay I need to make chapters longer though *grumbles*

Misty: yeah yeah just stop whining, at least your able to post this many

Yeah your right, Reviews are appreciated :D


	4. The Family Reunion Part1

FINALLY I DID IT! ARE YOU GUYS PROUD OF ME?!

Good Lord Caitlin when did you even start writing this chapter? ~Misty

In English Class a week ago...

*sighs* well hope you enjoy she owns nothing but the plot and her own O.C.s yugioh belongs to its respective owners and Rain belongs to Randomness2526.

* * *

"Please turn off your phone's and give them to me, we can't risk them leaning where we've at," Misty said to the seven other passengers, sitting quietly, in the back of the Humvee. Yugi sat there, in terror, thinking of what would happen if he tried to start a conversation with his friends after he had revealed such a large secret to his friends.

Misty looked back at her half brother and sighed, 'He's not going to get over this to soon,but hopefully they understand why he kept it a secret for such a long time,' she focused on driving up to the cloud in front of them.

"Why are we heading straight for the cliff?" Jou asked nervously as Misty began to speed up.

"Hey what are you doing?! Are you trying to kill us? HEY!" Yami started to yell at the red head, only for her to speed up more. As they got closer she hit a button on the dash, "Zap, open up the gate we're heading towards the cliff," Misty spoke calmly while everyone but Yugi were freaking out.

"Say the magic words sis," a voice replied back.

* * *

"Zap, I will rip your head off if you don't open that gate now..." she growled back in response, "fine, but you need to learn to be nicer," the man sighed back. Suddenly on the cliff face a blue and black portal appeared, making everyone quiet down. "Hold on guys, and make sure your seat belts are buckled up," her voice showing irritation.

After entering the portal. They were driving through a forest towards a large mansion, even bigger than Seto's. As they drove up to the drive way a little boy and girl appeared on the porch. When they stopped and everyone got out Yugi was tackled to the ground by the children. "ACK! Shay, Jay, it's good to see you too," he laughed as a young woman with long brown hair with a blood red streak through the end of her bangs to the very ends on her back, she had a gray pair of wolf ears on her head, a light gray hoodie, jeans, and a gray tail with a red streak on each side.

"Well it took y'all long enough, those two were about to just tear apart the house waiting for you to get back," she chuckled walking up to Misty.

"Then it's a good thing that I didn't bring them with me, Rain. We probably would have been walking here," Misty responded giving the girl a peck on the cheek,"Well we better get you guys settled in for now, Jay, would you and What show them up stairs and tell them where the guest bedrooms are, they can sort out what rooms they want, I've got to talk to Yugi and get some stuff sorted out." Both the kids let go of Yugi and asked everyone to follow them and showed them to the said rooms.

As Yugi walked with Misty and Rain, he saw how much the place had changed, there were papers every where, the fish tank had either been moved or was thrown out, there was another couch in the T.V. room, there was a new painting on the wall, and there was a whole new room. They entered a large office where there was a couch, desk (obviously), two computer monitors, an extra desk a rolling and spinning chair, one other chair, and a weapon cabinet in the corner of the room. Misty sat down behind her desk and started to pull out papers. "So, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Thanks you for reading, PLEASE do not through boulders do not getting this out until now!

I GET my Rain now for the rest of this? ~Misty

Yes, yes you do -.-

Please R&amp;R -Yugi


	5. The Family Reunion Part2

I'm sorry that I'm taking so long to update but I just have so much going one but thank you all for your reviews and this time the little surprise for the gang and Yugi proving that he is what he says he is.

Rain: she owns nothing but the plot, Yugi's other forms, and her o.c.'s. Me and Yugioh belong to our respective owners!

* * *

Misty, Rain, and Yugi were all starting to discuss when a loud shout echoed around the house. "God damn it what did they get into now!" The three of them all ran to where the shot was going down at (according to Misty, that was quoted.) As they got there they saw Tea standing on a table, Ryou passed out on the ground with Bakura next to him in a protective stance, Marik and Malik laughing their butts off, and Yami, Jou, Seto, and Tristan chasing a white rabbit that had a blindfold, collar, and some sort of fork like weapon on his left, front paw that had scars and stitches on him Thad looked to be bleeding but none dropping on the floor as well from where his eyes would be and the corner of his mouth. The other creature they were trying to catch was a what looked to be a squirrel but was a doll with patches, black, long ears and legs, bright red pupil-less eyes and thread over its demonic smile.

"STITCHES! SILENCE! HERE NOW!" Misty and Rain yelled in perfect sync getting the two trouble-makers to stop in their tracks with a highly submissive look to them now as they walked over to the three, then past them, disappearing into a different room.

"Wha-what we're those things," Ryou' s voice wavered as he woke back up.

"Misty's two servants, or they could be called pets, that she keeps around here," Yugi sighed looking at the mess and how everyone was still looking at him like he was an alien (which he kinda was in some sense) "you guys still want me to prove what I am to you, or just sit here and catch flies figuring out what happened.

* * *

They all went outside while Rain went to deal with the pests.

"Yugi, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I could just change myself then show them my memories," the red he'd suggested to her frightened sibling.

"I'm fine, just give me a moment," Yugi breathed. He turned towards the others and a light started to surround him as he changed, his bones rearranging to fit his new form, a long and fluffy, but dangerous, tail grew from him, fur sprouted all along his body with the colors purple, golden yellow, white, and black, his eyes and ears changed to that of a wolf's, and his organs and muscling rearranged and grew stronger to support him.

He gave a long howl as the light faded and turned towards the others. They all looked amazed, shocked, and slightly horrified at the same time. Jou' s jaw was on the ground, Tea was seeming to have a heart attack, Marik and Bakura were running in circles just to make sure they weren't high off anything, Tristan was the same as Jou, but was stuttering trying to find words that failed him, Seto was actually showing shocked emotions, Ryou had fainted again but with Malik at the same time, and Yami was standing there wide-eyed and still as a statute pointing at Yugi.

'What? Please don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you guys,' Yugi whimpered laying down on the soft grass below him, with a look of sadness and fear in his eyes. They all snapped out of it, still shocked, and looked at the wolf demon in front of them. "What makes you think we're scared?" Yami asked him now with a look of worry.

'Your scents, they give away your emotions, and I can hear all of your thoughts because they're not well guarded as of now so any demon, half-demon, or angel could hear them from miles off some times' The young wolf rumbled in response, lifting up his head in the process to look around the yard, as if looking for something. All of them, with the exception of the two passed out all had a feeling of regret for thinking that way about their friend. Tea walked up to Yugi and gave his neck a hug in a way of saying their sorry, while the rest came up and petted him on his head, with the exception of Marik and Bakura while they still were double checking.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We would have still acted like now but we would still be there for you," Tea said to try and cheer up Yugi. 'The risk would have been brought up much faster and earlier, I don't want you guys to get hurt. We already know who it is now, but it's still extremely dangerous if they were to know where we were, are, could be," the large demon shuddered after finishing the mindlink between him and Yami cracking open enough for Yami to see what Yugi was imagining could happen.

/Aibou you don't need to think liked that./ he comforted the wolf as best as he could through the link.

\I know I'm just scared...\ Yugi responded with a low rumble.

"Well let's all go to the backyard to meet some others shall we?" Misty said sensing something close by. Just as she said that a loud growl erupted from the forest around the grounds, causing Misty to grab a large sword from the scaboard on her back and facing the general direction of the noise.

* * *

WOOOOOHOOOO! Longer chapter and cliff hanger for now! I'm just the queen of them in this story and Stitches and Silence will play a large part later I'm just slightly introducing them now.

Misty: well this update was fast and Marik and Bakura entertain me well.

Yeah yeah Mist' Your really just happy that you have Rain now.

Misty: true...

*Stitches holds up a sign that says: R&amp;R!*


	6. What is That?

Welcome to the new year guys! Also after this chapter I'm gonna give you guys a small outline to ages, characters, and their different forums (if any).*throws up confetti*

Misty: And we're back with a new chapter to The Angel's Child.

Also I'm kinda at a writers block so sorry X_X but I got inspiration for this chapter, are you happy? Misty AND Yugi were on my butt the whole time! Yugi disclaimer please.

Yugi: MistyFoxHeart owns nothing but the plot my other forms and her O.C.'s! **!****WARNING: BLOOD AND VULGER LANGUAGE!**

* * *

"Run to the house, don't look back, and don't worry about me!" Misty shouted to the others. Yugi changed back to his human form but with ears and a tail. As they ran to the house another growl was heard from the side. Yugi started to growl and changed back to a wolf as soon as the creature emerged from the left.

It was had thick, matted, dark green-brown fur. It's eyes were midnight purple, the whites hard to see. It had a muscular structure, but the most terrifying thing about it was its mouth. There were four rows of sharp, crooked teeth, each one a different size. Its whole jaw could open wider than three human heads, and it had more power behind it than any creature alive. Yugi stood in front of the gang, baring his teeth at the monster. The thing charged. It started snapping at the black wolf's neck and head, looking for flesh to sink it's massive jaws into. Yugi jumped at the monster's back to grab onto the back of the neck.

/Yami! Head for the door while he's distracted, Rain, the girl that came out with the two younger ones, should be in there. Tell her come out here and help!/ Yugi said through the mindlink. Yami nodded and told the others to get to the door. As they got to the door, Rain was running out the door to find out what was going on. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as she transformed into a medium-sized dragon. Yugi had been thrown of the creatures shoulders and was now underneath it trying to protect himself from the snapping mouth above him. The dragon screeched and reared up to swipe at the beast.(a/n: the beast id over 10ft standing on it's hind legs.) Both of the creatures looked at her, but that gave Misty the upper hand. Misty shot her arm out through the monster she was battling and stabbed her sword through its head. The creature fell with a thump, green blood oozing from the many wounds, never to get up again. Rain had gotten the other one by the throat and snapped it's neck, the body falling lifeless.

* * *

"What were those things?!" Jou asked when the three got back inside.

"Swamp Bear Demons," A male voice behind them said.

"Yeah, thanks Zach for the help out there," The pissed Redhead growled. The man behind them was a little shorter than Misty, his hair was somewhat untamed and the front was black with red on the ends and the back was red with black ends like Misty's hair, he had on a purple hoodie and denim jeans, his tail was a blue-gray with a white tip, ears were blue-gray with black tips, and he has on a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Hey! I was to caught up trying to keep your son Sol from running out there to see what was going on! Wonder who he got that from," he grumbled as a small fluffy orange thing came rushing in with a not as fluffy, but still fluffy because he's a pup, gray thing. They both tackled Misty and Rain to the ground and started whining.

"Uncle Zach wouldn't let us come and see what was going one, or if you were ok!" the orange pup had stated while licking Rains face.

"Yeah!" the gray pup agreed with his brother and waged his two tails with relief that they looked alright. Misty had a slightly pained look on her face when the gray pup had jumped on her.

"Mist'? Are you sure your okay?" Rain looked at the redhead with a worried look.

"Maybe, Show would you please get off of me for a sec?" As the said pup got off her, they all could clearly see the many tears in her shirt. Though, that wasn't what worried them.

There was a large area on her side where it looked like the demon had gotten a quick bite from her. The rows of teeth were seen and blood was seeping out of the wound at an alarming rate. Zach ran into the hallway and into another room. While Zach ran off Rain got the other pup, that they assumed was Sol, off of her and into her arms and grabbed Show. Both the pups were trying to get out of her arms and to the bleeding girl on the floor. Just then Zach came out with another girl with forest green hair pulled up into a ponytail on top of her head. she was carrying a kit with many different supplies than what was in a first aid kit. Misty hissed as the woman pulled up her shirt showing the wound and two tattoos. "Misty, sit up and move your hand. Also this will sting a bit."

"I don't fucking care Lily, just get it over with!" Misty growled. Zach lead the gang out of the room and into another room with six others. The two kids that they saw when they arrived where in there playing Speed, a man with ocean blue hair was on a laptop on the three person couch, another man sitting in a recliner with pale blue and white hair, there was a girl with long black and pink hair talking to a girl that looked almost exactly like Misty but with the colors in her hair flipped and a lip piercing.

"Here let me tell you all their names, the two little ones are Shay and Jay, Jay is Misty and Rain's daughter and Shay is our youngest half-sibling, The girl talking to Shade, mine and Misty's other triplet, is Tam she's the third youngest, the guy on the laptop is Zap, you heard him over the intercom coming up to the portal, the girl out there with Misty is Lily, you've already met Rain, Misty's mate, that's Zane in the recliner, and the two pups that jumped on Rain and Misty are Sol, the orange one, and Show, the gray one, they're their sons," Zach had just finished his small introduction when two more strangers.

"Oh, and the two that walked in, the one with brown hair is James, he's my mate, and Kason, he's Shade's mate," sighing after saying everything. The light haired man looked up to see the group and said, "I would move away from the door," before getting up. His comment caused everyone else in the room to look up and Tam sqealed and tackled Yugi to the ground.

"weweresoworroedaboutyou!areyoualrigjt?howhaveyoubeendoing?" She said with amazing speed, but sadly they couldn't understand a word she said.

"TAM! Slow down with your words!" Shade scolded her. They heard a loud yelp come from where Misty was, this caused Zap to look up from his laptop and smirk. After awhile the rest came in to the large room.

"So, where should we start explaining."

* * *

DONE!

Misty: Fuck you Cait! You know that stuff hurts!

Rain: It's your fault for getting hurt.

Yugi: before things get out of hand with Caitlin and Misty. Please R&amp;R it's one thing that keeps her writing! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
